One Step At A Time
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Life has many moments, and even the small ones can be meaningful. Unrelated Kinn one-shots/drabbles, most for OrangeAnimal's Kinn prompts.


**AN: More Kinn goodness! This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles and whatnot featuring the the most adorable couple ever! (Followed by Faberry, Tartie, Quick, Brittana... I'm rambling.) Most, maybe all, of these will be for the OrangeAnimals' Kinn prompts. So assume each story is for the prompts and I will let you know if it's not. The stories start at the second prompt. The first one is a stand alone one-shot called "Sweet Dreams, Kurt" for those who wanna check it out.**

**I own nothing!**

**THIS IS FOR THE PROMPTS!**

**Prompt: The club involved in a ballroom dance competition. Finn asks Kurt to help him with his moves so he can impress his girlfriend, Rachel.**

**BONUS! if: Rachel walks in on them.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Follow My Lead**

"Dancing!" Will Schuester wrote the word on the whiteboard, underlining it for emphasis before facing his class. "My good friend Lexa Wesley is a dance instructor and she needs more dancers to win a dance contest being held at the Civic Center in two weeks. So, I've entered us in to help her out!" Will beamed at his students as he finished his explaination. He was the only one to crack a smile.

"Alright, the contest requires two pairs in each genre." Will went on, reading off the rule sheet that Lexa had sent him. He looked back at his students. "Mike and Brittany, Matt and Mercedes, take the samba. Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Quinn, I want you guys to do the waltz. And that just leaves the tango. So, Puck and Santana, Artie and Ti-"

"Mr. Schue?" Arite interrupted. "Can I sit out this one?" Before anyone could respond, Artie continued. "I mean, dancing here in club or for a singing competition is alright. But I don't really wanna be judged on how well I can roll myself around."

Mr. Schue gave Artie a small smile. He knew how hard it was for the boy sometimes. "No problem, Artie. Thanks for speaking up."

"I-I don't wanna do this i-if A-Artie isn't." Tina stammered, her stutter the only thing penetrating her confident tone. Mr. Schue nodded. The handicapped boy and the gothic girl were joined at the hip. TinaAndArtie. To seperate them unwillingly would be cruel. "Ok, but that means we're one pair short. If I could find a partner, I suppose I could participate..." Mr. Schue mused.

"Betcha if you ask Miss Pillsbury, she'd be your partner!" Finn teased. Will turned a light shade of red, fueling his students' jokes.

"A-Alright, so everyone get to work! Remember, two weeks!" Mr. Schue told the teenagers, before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Finn stepped on Rachel's foot. Again.

"Ugh, Finn! Honestly, you usually excell at everything you try. Why in the world is it so hard for you to grasp the simple concept of the waltz?" Rachel cried loudly.

Finn ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I'm trying Rach, I'm trying!" he implored.

"Well, try harder! I am not dancing with you until you've perfected the waltz!" Rachel began to storm out of the auditorium, the designated practice area for the Waltz Teams. She paused, hand on the door, and turned back to Finn. "And I'm not kissing you until the dance is learned." And with that, the drama queen made her exit.

Finn groaned and dropped to his knees. The music playing softly on the other side of the auditorium stage. He noticed Kurt and Quinn gracefully twirling around the stage. Kurt dipped Quinn and pulled her into a twirl seamlessly. Finn was captivated. Kurt really knew his way around this dancing. Maybe...

Finn walked over to the couple as the song-and subsequently their dance-ended. "Kurt?" Finn asked. The smaller boy and his blonde companion both looked up at him. Finn rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. "So listen, you two were really good and I was kinda wondering-"

"-If we'd help you with your dance moves so you can win back Sensitive McDrama's love." Kurt finished, only slightly cringing at his acid tongue. Taunting Rachel was one thing. But taunting Rachel in front of Finn was quite another.

Quinn placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, I'm pretty sure it'd be more comfortable if it's just the two of you." she said softly. She had a feeling that, while she and Finn were on civil terms, the two of them being alone together would be too much. Finn sent her a half-smile, but his eyes were filled with grief and guilt. _Yup, right on the money_, Quinn thought.

Kurt hesitated. While he knew that Finn and Quinn working together might be unpleasant, what about Finn dancing with a gay guy? Who happened to have a crush on him? Well, Finn's comfort was the real issue, so Kurt responded, "Well, whoever you want to teach you, Finn."

"I-I'd rather work with Kurt." Finn confessed. "No offense, Quinn." he added, courteously.

Quinn nodded. "I understand. We'll work some more later, Kurt. Good luck." she said, sending Kurt a sly wink at the last statement. Kurt flushed.

Finn looked hopeful. "So, ready to get started?"

Kurt melted. It should be illegal for someone to have such big, brown, puppy dog eyes. "Sure." he replied, stepping toward the other boy. "Firstly, we need to perfect the stand. Pretend I'm...Rachel." Kurt said, gritting his teeth at the name. He shook it off quickly. "Put your hand on my waist." Finn obliged, with somewhat shaky hands. Kurt took a moment to inwardly savour the feeling of Finn's large hand on his small waist. "Uh, great. Now, Rach would put her hand on your shoulder, like so." Kurt placed his hand where it needed to be, trying to resist the temptation of feeling the muscles. "Now we hold our other hands together." Finn took the intitive, twining his fingers between Kurt's. Kurt pressed onward, not allowing himself to swoon over this small gesture. "Alright, so you need to lead. Let's start with a box step. Step back, to the right, forward, to the left." Kurt instructed. Finn did as he was told, the moves going smoothly. Kurt smirk. _This shouldn't be half bad._

* * *

An hour later, and Finn had the waltz basically down. He was spinning Kurt around the floor with such grace no one would've been able to tell that he was stepping on people's feet just 60 minutes before. Kurt was so confident in his crush's ablities, that twenty minutes ago, he had turned his iPod on to practice with the music. He allowed Finn to choose the song. He picked his and Rachel's song in an attempt to further fuel his desire to learn the dance.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you._

_Maybe two is better then one._

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_And you've got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking,_

_Oooh, I can't live without you._

_Cause Baby, two is better then one._

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life._

_And I've figured out all that's said and done._

_Two is better then one._

Time for the big finale. With one last spin, Finn gripped Kurt by the hand with one of his own and held the back of the smaller boy's head with the other. Clutching the brown locks as gently as he could, Finn dipped the smaller boy, hovering just above him.

_Two is better then one._

Neither boy noticed as the song came to a close. The only sounds that could be heared were their ragged breathing. Both boys were so close, their breath and respective colognes began mixing together in an intoxicating aroma. Finn's eyes kept wandering from Kurt's wide blue-green eyes to his plump pink lips. The warm, minty breath escaping Kurt's mouth, coupled with the countertenor's cinnimon-scented fragrance was making all thought impossible.

"Kurt, Quinn, I think I left my binder in here, have you seen..." The boys looked away from each other to notice a confused, slightly saddened Rachel Berry standing in the doorway.

"Rachel..." Finn breathed.

"Wha, what's going on here?" Rachel asked, becoming increasingly angry.

No matter his own feelings for the annoying female, Kurt was not gonna risk anything that could hurt Finn. Even if his own feelings were sacrificed in the process.

"Rach, relax." Kurt replied smoothly, untangling himself from the taller boy's embrace and composing himself. "Finn simply enlisted me to help him with his waltzing, seeing as his partner walked away." Kurt said, adding a slight sting toward the end of his explanation.

"Kurt helped me learn the waltz, Rachel." Finn interjected, before the girl could respond to Kurt's snide comment with one of her own. The Frankenteen stared down at the petite brunette with complete adoration and pleading in his eyes. "I love you, Rach. And I wanted to be the best dancer for you." Finn paused to spare Kurt a little smile. "And if I wanted to be the best, I knew I had to learn from the best." Both Rachel and Kurt beamed.

"Oh, Finn, that's sweet. I can't wait to see what Kurt's taught you. Wanna go practice at my house?" Rachel asked.

"Sure! Just, uh... Go on ahead. My phone died and I need to borrow Kurt's to, uh, call my mom." Finn responded.

Rachel nodded, kissed his lips lightly, bade Kurt good-bye, then left.

Kurt reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, when Finn said, "I don't really need to use your phone, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at the other boy confused. "Then wh-"

Finn's lips pressed fiercely against Kurt's own, giving Kurt just the slightest chance to wonder what the hell was going on, before kissing back with a thought off, _Who cares? I'm kissing Finn freaking Hudson!_

Finn broke off far, **far **too soon for Kurt's liking. "That was my thank-you. For helping me." Finn answered Kurt's unspoken question.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Mu-My pleasure." he replied cooly, smiling at Finn.

Finn smirked back. "Mine too." Kurt's eyes widened. "Just don't tell Rachel, ok?"

Kurt nodded. Finn gave the countertenor a wink before following his girlfriend's trail out the door.

Kurt stood frozen for a brief moment, before pulling out his phone and typing as fast as he could. Hey, Finn said not to tell Rachel. And last time he checked, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were not Rachel.

* * *

**AN: How'd I do? Let me know!**

**The song is Two Is Better Then One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift.**


End file.
